


Our Secrets

by soulnyx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Hate to Love, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, jackbum minor, mamamoo minor characters, mamamoo moonbyul, mamamoo solar, mamamoo wheein, yugbam minor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulnyx/pseuds/soulnyx
Summary: Mark e Jinyoung nunca tiveram motivos concretos para não gostar um do outro, mas eles se odiavam e isso não era segredo para ninguém. Um encontro inesperado numa noite quente de verão, no entanto, acaba revelando os segredos que desejavam manter ocultos.Da rivalidade à cumplicidade.Do rancor à paixão.Tudo que eles precisavam era se desfazer dos seus próprios segredos e se permitirem ser livres.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Estou chegando com mais uma fanfic, dessa vez uma markjin bem clichê e cheia de romance que eu espero que gostem!
> 
> Avisos: Apesar de ter prostituição como tema, não é uma fanfic com muitas cenas sexo. Tem, mas é mais para o final. As atualizações serão lentas, mas eu vou tentar não demorar muito. Essa história também está sendo postada no Social Spirit. 
> 
> É isso! Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

Não havia, naquela universidade, inferno maior do que caminhar pelas imediações do Restaurante Universitário no horário do almoço. Era como se o local fosse a boca de um formigueiro, e os alunos fossem as formigas famintas que se aglomeravam no local para encher suas barrigas antes de mais uma maratona de aulas com professores, na maioria das vezes, insuportáveis. Alguns alunos mais espertos e financeiramente mais favorecidos, procuravam restaurantes próximos onde a demanda e até mesmo a comida eram bem melhores. Esse costumava ser o caso de Park Jinyoung, mas naquele dia específico ele fora convencido pelos amigos a encarar o tormento do meio dia com eles e poupar um pouco de dinheiro. 

— Park Gae! 

Um grito soou alto no meio da multidão, chegando aos ouvidos do jovem estudante que tentava em vão ignorar a tontura que o aglomerado de pessoas lhe causava. Jinyoung costumava sentir isso em locais muito cheios. Não era como se ele chegasse a ter algum tipo de fobia, mas ambientes assim costumavam ser um tantinho sufocantes às vezes. Principalmente se fossem fechados. 

Procurou pela voz conhecida e não demorou para avistar o chinês de estatura mediana que balançava os braços em sua direção, ajoelhado numa cadeira não muito distante. Caminhou a passos rápidos em direção ao amigo que tinha, nos belos lábios, um sorriso largo. Jinyoung costumava dizer que nesses momentos, o melhor amigo costumava parecer um Squirtle fofo. 

— Nunca mais eu aceito essa loucura de vir almoçar aqui — Jinyoung comunicou assim que chegou na mesa, colocando a bolsa na cadeira que Jackson guardava para si. O aviso um tanto manhoso não era apenas para o chinês, mas também para os dois amigos que estavam sentados à sua frente. — Só vocês para me fazer vir nesse inferno. 

— Não reclama, Nyoung-ah! Foi você mesmo que disse que estava precisando economizar dinheiro. — Uma garota de rosto redondo e fofo e lindos cabelos azuis respondeu, enquanto levava um copo de suco para a boca. Jung WheeIn — Que jeito melhor de poupar dinheiro senão comendo de graça?

— A noona tem razão, hyung — falou o outro garoto de rostinho fofo e lindos fios negros. Choi Youngjae. Seus olhos se fecharam em meia lua destacando a pintinha abaixo de seus cílios inferiores. Ele tinha a boca cheia de arroz, o que nitidamente chocou a garota ao seu lado. 

— Youngjae-ah, tenha modos! — reclamou a menina. 

— Se eu soubesse que o preço pra comer de graça seria tão alto, eu teria desistido dessa ideia de comer aqui. 

— Pare de reclamar, Jinyoungie, e vamos pegar nossa comida. Eu estava esperando você. — Jackson interrompeu a conversa dos amigos, não hesitando em puxar a mão do Park com a sua e arrastá-lo até a fila de comida vegana. 

Jinyoung não era adepto do veganismo como o melhor amigo, mas não se importava em comer tais comidas de vez em quando quando o acompanhava nas refeições. Havia até mesmo, aprendido algumas receitas para fazer para o melhor amigo. O que obviamente, enchia Jackson de esperanças de um dia levá-lo para aquele estilo de vida. Talvez um dia conseguisse. 

Jinyoung e Jackson eram unha e carne. O tipo de amizade facilmente invejável e por vezes até confundível com amor romântico por quem via de fora. Eles tinham se conhecido no primeiro dia de aula no corredor do dormitório que moravam logo que chegaram à cidade. E... bem, o chinês de conversa fácil e sorriso contagiante não lhe dera muita escolha sobre ser ou não seu amigo. O que foi bom, pois não demorou para que procurassem um apartamento mais confortável para dividirem as despesas e desde então estavam juntos. Hoje eram quase como irmãos de sangue diferente. Wang Gae e Park Gae. 

Quando voltaram para a mesa com suas bandejas, Youngjae e WheeIn tinham os olhos fixos na tela do celular do garoto, enquanto dividiam um fone de ouvido. Aparentemente, o mais novo do grupo mostrava algum vídeo da sua cachorrinha, Coco, para a mais velha, que sorria encantada com as graças do animal. 

WheeIn passou a fazer parte de seu círculo de amizade ainda no primeiro semestre, quando trabalharam juntos na biblioteca do setor de humanas. Ela cursava Ciências Sociais e tinha um espírito livre e doce que o cativou de imediato. Youngjae veio por meio de Jackson, que o conhecera nas aulas de natação que tinham no setor de Educação Física. O mais novo era para o Park o seu neném precioso, embora às vezes ele testasse um pouco a sua paciência, como um bom maknae. 

Jinyoung tinha outros amigos na faculdade, bem mais do que costumava na adolescência, mas aquele era o seu círculo pessoal mais próximo. As pessoas que faziam seus dias naquela cidade e universidade os melhores possível. 

— Vão fazer o que no feriado? — WheeIn perguntou de repente, depois de já ter terminado sua refeição, aguardando-os.

— Eu pretendo estudar para a prova que vou ter na segunda. — Jackson suspirou, fazendo um biquinho frustrado. — A vida do universitário moderno que quer se formar não é fácil. 

— Eu tô livre. — Youngjae deu de ombros, lançando disfarçadamente um olhar para a garota antes de se voltar para Jinyoung e completar com uma pergunta — E você, hyung?

— Não vai dar. — Jinyoung se adiantou em responder. — Pretendo aproveitar esses três dias para visitar meus pais.

— Ah… — Os dois mais novos do grupo suspiraram em uníssono. 

— Entendo. — WheeIn deu um sorriso mínimo. — Faz tempo que não os visita, não é? Deve sentir falta deles. 

— Sim. — sorriu pequeno. 

Jinyoung, como muitos universitários ali, não era daquela cidade. Ele vinha de uma pequena província do interior que vivia basicamente de agricultura. Seus pais eram comerciantes e davam duro para ajudá-lo a custear a graduação de História que cursava sem que passasse por muitas dificuldades. Gostavam de bradar aos quatro ventos o orgulho que tinham do filho educado e inteligente que tinham. Mas por frequentar uma universidade numa cidade um tanto distante, a sete horas de viagem, quase não os via senão nas férias ou em feriados prolongados como aquele. Por isso, às vezes sentia muita falta de sua casa e família. 

No entanto, ao mesmo tempo gostava da liberdade que havia adquirido ao se mudar para a capital dois anos antes. Longe dos olhos curiosos dos moradores da pacata cidade e do controle exarcebado dos pais, Jinyoung se sentia mais livre para ser quem era. Fazer o que queria, sem correr o risco de ser julgado pela mente pequena e preconceituosa que a maioria das pessoas lá tinham. 

Podia beijar o garoto que quisesse sem medo de acordar com o seu nome na boca da cidade e seus comentários ignorantes. 

Ainda assim, não podia negar estar ansioso para ver os pais e as irmãs mais velhas. 

— Caramba! — Youngjae se sobressaltou na cadeira, depois de olhar para a tela de seu celular. — Tenho que ir para aula, já estou atrasado. 

— Já? — Jackson questionou olhando para o seu celular, porém sem demonstrar preocupação. — Pior que já está na hora mesmo. Ainda bem que só tenho aula no segundo horário. 

Youngjae, que não ostentava a mesma indiferença, já jogava a mochila de qualquer jeito nas costas, enquanto WheeIn se levantava, menos afobada, mas ágil o suficiente para não ficar pra trás. 

— Me espera, Jae-ah! Eu vou também. Tchau meninos! — Ela pegou a mochila e a bandeja com o prato vazio e se despediu saindo atrás do Choi. 

Jinyoung estalou a língua baixo, com um sorriso de canto enquanto balançava a cabeça.

— Esses dois… 

— O que tem eles? — Jackson o questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida, fazendo Jinyoung rolar os olhos, nada surpreso com a lerdeza do amigo. 

— Você não reparou em como eles estão cada vez mais próximos? — O chinês negou balançando a cabeça, seu olhar vagando, em seguida, até os amigos que sumiam na porta do restaurante. — Sim, eles estão cada vez mais juntinhos. Se já não estão ficando, é questão de tempo pra isso acontecer. 

— Por que você acha isso? — Jackson indagou genuinamente interessado. — Nós vivemos juntos e não estamos ficando. 

— Realmente, não estamos, mas não foi por falta de tentativa. Eu ainda lembro daquela festa. — Jinyoung recordou, franzindo o cenho, lembrando da vez em que foram numa calourada no ano anterior e devido a carência forte que passavam no momento, acabaram trocando alguns beijos com sabor de vodka e cerveja. — Mas se nós tivemos curiosidade e tentamos, por que eles não?

— Faz sentido. Mas nós não demos certo. Tanto que nem me lembro disso direito. — Jackson se fez de desentendido enquanto sorvia um longo gole da vitamina caseira que costumava levar na mochila. Jinyoung crispou o nariz. Havia provado daquilo uma vez pra nunca mais. 

— Pois eu me lembro perfeitamente bem. — Jinyoung recordou, franzindo o cenho numa careta. — Você até vomitou no meu pé depois do quinto beijo. Se eu não fosse seu melhor amigo, eu nunca mais tinha olhado na sua cara feia. 

— Se eu não lembro, não é real. 

Jinyoung rolou os olhos. Sabia que Jackson lembrava sim, mas ele tinha tanta vergonha do mico que pagara por estar altamente embriagado que às vezes ele fingia esquecer. No final das contas, eles tinham chegado ao acordo que era melhor continuar amigos sem beijo, então estava tudo bem. 

— Tanto faz. — Jinyoung deu de ombros. — De toda forma, o assunto aqui não é nós dois e sim os nossos pombinhos apaixonadinhos. 

— Pombinhos? Isso é tão antiquado, Park Gae. Você precisa atualizar seu dicionário, meu amigo.

— Tanto faz! — Jinyoung exclamou tentando mudar o foco. Estava acostumado a ser chamado de velho pelos amigos. — Foco nos nossos amigos. Eles dois formam um casal bonitinho. Imagina os filhinhos. 

Jinyoung olhou para o amigo que naquele momento tinha os olhos longe, brilhando, provavelmente projetando a imagem de minis Youngjaes e WheeIns. 

— Fofos — concluiu com um brilho no olhar, mas logo uma sobrancelha se ergueu. — Meu Deus! Não! Se um Youngjae já me atenta o juízo, imagina uma miniatura dele. Não. Cancela essas crianças. Eles são dois bebês. Bebês não têm outros bebês. 

Jinyoung não resistiu em cair na gargalhada com a conclusão do amigo, que agora tinha um olhar levemente assustado, provavelmente imaginamos um mini Youngjae puxando seu cabelo. 

— Ah, Seunie! Não minta que eu sei que você adora crianças. — Jinyoung tirou os óculos para limpar os olhos, que já lacrimejavam pelo riso. — Mas falando sério. Eles formam um casal bonitinho. 

— Será que não estamos exagerando. Vai ver eles são só amigos — Jackson novamente ponderou relutante. 

— Talvez. — Jinyoung deu de ombros. — O que foi? Medo de ficar pra titio? 

— 'Tá me chamando de encalhado? — Jackson agora o encarou com um olhar que dizia muito mais do que pretendia e um sorriso presunçoso — Vai sonhando com isso, Park Gae. Você não sabe de nada. 

De imediato, um alerta soou na mente de Jinyoung com a fala do amigo, fazendo-lhe que o encarasse com um olhar estreito.

— Como é que é? — Jinyoung tinha certeza que sua voz tinha elevado uma oitava. — Conte essa história direito, Jackson!

O chinês começou a rir, enquanto brincava com o resto de comida no prato. 

— Não tem muito o que contar. Estou saindo com um cara aí. Mas nada sério por enquanto. — Jackson deu de ombros. 

— Não acredito que você está apaixonado e não me contou! — Jinyoung fez um biquinho manhoso. 

— Ei! Quem falou a palavra com "a" aqui? Eu não disse isso. — Jackson se defendeu, agitando os braços no ar. — Ele é muito gostoso e bom de cama, e eu tenho vontade de transar com ele o tempo inteiro e só com ele, mas isso não significa que eu estou apaixonado, né? Além disso, estou falando agora sobre ele, então desfaz esse bico.

Jinyoung cruzou os braços, como quem perguntava se o chinês estava falando sério. Mas logo a postura amoleceu e ele deu um suspiro. 

— O que foi, Park Gae? Tá com ciúmes. 

— Não! Claro que não, eu sei que sou o primeiro na sua vida e não é um cara gostoso que vai mudar isso. — Jinyoung fez biquinho novamente — Você só me fez lembrar que eu tô há um bom tempo sem transar. 

— Ah! Uau… — Jackson pareceu pensar um pouco. — Verdade, nunca mais vi você sair com ninguém. Wonpil já era mesmo?

— Aquele ali nunca foi. — Jinyoung rolou os olhos pegando a bandeja. Já tinham terminado o almoço, então não havia por que continuarem ali. — Foi legal uma vez, mas só. Vibes diferentes. 

— Entendo. — Jackson começou a segui-lo e eles depositaram a bandeja com os restos de comida no balcão e saíram do restaurante. — Não tem nenhum contatinho pra te ajudar a resolver isso?

— Não. — Jinyoung suspirou cansado, caminhando ao lado do amigo. 

O fato era que ele não negava ser um pouco exigente quando o assunto era homem. Evitava os caras grudentos demais, pois adorava ter seu espaço pessoal preservado. De grudento, já bastava Jackson. Também dispensava pessoas fúteis que só conseguiam manter diálogos rasos. Ele gostava de falar sobre arte, história, filosofia, tanto quanto gostava de assuntos mais leves de cultura pop, como livros de romance, filmes e quadrinhos, principalmente se fosse Marvel. Esse último era essencial, e não trocava palavras, quem dirá saliva e esperma, com quem falasse mal de qualquer um dos Vingadores. Também não era muito de festa, preferindo programas mais cleans ou caseiros, o que acabava eliminando boa parte dos caras da faculdade e das oportunidades de ter o vantajoso sexo de uma noite. 

Sim, talvez ele fosse um pouco exigente demais, ainda assim, isso nunca tinha impedido de ter uma vida sexual relativamente próspera desde que havia se mudado para a capital. 

No entanto, o ritmo apertado da faculdade e a sua total falta de vontade de sair nos últimos meses fez com que ele perdesse muitas oportunidades de aliviar o estresse com uma boa foda casual. 

— Talvez eu possa te ajudar com isso — Jackson comentou chamando a sua atenção. 

— Ué, mas tu não tá namorando?

— Eu. Não. Tô. Namorando. — Jackson frisou pausadamente. — E nem me oferecendo pra fazer sexo com você — esclareceu com uma careta. — Aqueles beijos bastaram por uma vida. 

— Ah, então você lembra! — Jinyoung sorriu vitorioso. 

— Isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que talvez eu tenha como te ajudar. Mas preciso falar com uma pessoa antes. 

— É bonito? 

— Muito gostoso, mas não é pro seu bico e eu não divido. 

— Ah. É o seu boy? — Jinyoung ficou confuso quando o amigo assentiu. O que o quase namorado de Jackson tinha para ajudá-lo? — O que tu tem em mente?

— Quando eu falar com ele, eu te conto. Agora eu tenho que ir. Preciso conferir o meu exercício com o de Jooheon antes da aula. — Jackson se aproximou pra dar um beijo em sua bochecha e logo já se afastava em direção ao seu departamento. — Fica de olho no celular!

Jinyoung não entendeu o que o amigo quis dizer com aquilo, mas deu de ombros. Se fosse resolver seu problema, podia esperar. Esperava que o amigo não fosse fazer nada muito constrangedor. 

A resposta para as sua curiosidade veio no meio da aula sobre história da Ásia Antiga, quando seu celular vibrou sobre a mesa. Geralmente seus professores não se incomodavam com o uso do aparelho em sala, desde que não atrapalhasse a aula. Eles até reconheciam a utilidade do aparelho em alguns momentos, então não teve problema em conferir o que havia chegado para si.

**_Seunie:_ **

**_Link_ **

**_Não abra na sala ou em público_ **

**_Faça uma boa escolha quando chegar em casa_ **

**_;)_ **

**_Jinyoung:_ **

**_Medo_ **

Jinyoung olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e embora a curiosidade o estivesse matando, a segurou até o final da tarde quando suas aulas terminaram e ele estava em casa. 

Abrir o link que Jackson havia mandado só não foi a primeira coisa que fez ao pôr os pés no apartamento, pois estava morrendo de fome. Porém, enquanto preparava um miojo rapidamente para comer, abriu o chat que ainda estava na mensagem do amigo e acessou o misterioso link.

Uma ruga se formou entre seus olhos quando viu a mensagem tachando o conteúdo como impróprio para menores. Jackson só podia estar zoando em achar que pornografia ia resolver seu problema de falta de sexo. Ia jogar o celular na cabeça do chinês quando ele chegasse. 

Ainda um pouco decepcionado, bloqueou a tela de seu celular e resolveu se dedicar a saciar a única fome que podia naquele momento. Porém sua mente continuou vagando para o link, lembrando da mensagem do amigo. Por isso, logo assim que terminou de comer decidiu ver o conteúdo do tal site. Era apenas por curiosidade, disse a si mesmo. No entanto quando clicou em continuar, percebeu que não se tratava de um site de pornografia comum. Pelo contrário. Era um catálogo de…  _ garotos de programas? _

Jinyoung passou uns bons segundos apenas encarando a tela sem acreditar que Jackson estava mesmo sugerindo que ele fizesse o que acreditava que o amigo estava sugerindo. Aquilo era um absurdo. O fundo do poço. 

Mudou a tela para o chat com Jackson. 

_** Jinyoung ** _

_O que você quer que eu faça com isso?_

Não demorou para que o chinês respondesse. Jinyoung podia apostar que ele estava aguardando por isso. 

**_Seunie:_ **

_Pensei que estivesse óbvio_

**_Jinyoung:_ **

_Se vc queria dizer que não tenho capacidade de transar sem precisar pagar_

_Parabéns, conseguiu_

**_Seunie:_ **

_Sem drama, Park Gae_

_Eu só dei uma solução prática e rápida_

**_Jinyoung:_ **

_Isso é errado_

**_Seunie:_ **

_Talvez_

_Na verdade acho que não_

_Mas se te alivia a consciência,_

_Os caras desse site são bem pagos_

_Quer dizer, eles só pagam uma bela taxa pro site_

_E fazem os programas que querem e quando querem_

_Então tá de boas_

_Ninguém é forçado a nada nem explorado_

**_Jinyoung:_ **

_É PROSTITUIÇÃO_

_espera…_

_Como você sabe de tudo isso?_

_Não me diga que você tá se prostituindo!!!_

**_Seunie:_ **

_Não! Calma!_

_É o Jaebeomie_

_Quer dizer, era_

_Ele não faz mais_

**_Jinyoung:_ **

_Quem é Jaebeomie?_

**_Seunie:_ **

_…_

_O cara com quem tô saindo?_

**_Jinyoung:_ **

_Não!_

**_Seunie:_ **

_Sim…_

**_Jinyoung:_ **

_Não acredito que tu arrumou um namorado num catálogo de prostituição_

**_Seunie:_ **

_NÃO!_

_Eu conheci ele na faculdade_

_Juro_

_Mas ele fazia isso um tempinho atrás_

_Quando você falou que queria transar eu lembrei disso e pedi pra ele_

**_Jinyoung:_ **

_Já não curti esse seu namorado_

**_Seunie:_ **

_Ele não é meu namorado_

_E isso é passado_

_Hoje ele trabalha direitinho numa clínica veterinária_

_Não faz mais esse tipo de coisa_

** _Jinyoung:_ **

_Tá_

_E pq tu acha que eu vou contratar um cara?_

**_Seunie:_ **

_Pq vc quer transar?_

**_Jinyoung:_ **

_Francamente Jackson_

_Quando tu chegar em casa eu vou te matar_

** _Seunie:_ **

_Então vai ter que esperar até amanhã_

_Pq hoje eu vou ver o meu boy_

_E transar muito_

_Espero de coração que você faça o mesmo_

_;)_

** _Jinyoung:_ **

_Tomara que eu encontre o teu namorado no catálogo_

_Pra vc deixar de ser trouxa_

**_Seunie:_ **

_Não vai, eu já disse, ele saiu_

_Agora tchau, Park Gae_

_Escolha com cuidado_

_E use camisinha_

**_Jinyoung:_ **

_Idiota_

** _Seunie:_ **

_De nada ;)_

Jinyoung respirou fundo algumas vezes não acreditando que o seu melhor amigo tinha mandado a sensatez para o espaço. Onde já se viu sugerir que ele contratasse um prostituto?

Depois de alguns minutos e bem menos agitado Jinyoung decidiu que assistiria algum filme para esquecer toda aquela loucura e matar a própria carência com algum romance bobo. Porém, depois de meia hora navegando pela Netflix sem encontrar nada que lhe chamasse atenção, novamente seus pensamentos se voltaram para o site. Não podia negar que passado o impacto do primeiro momento, sentia agora certa curiosidade sobre o conteúdo dele. Não que estivesse cogitando a possibilidade de seguir o conselho maluco de Jackson. Longe disso. Ele só queria ver o que tinha ali. Não faria mal, certo?

Com um suspiro, Jinyoung abriu o link na janela anônima de seu notebook e agora que estava numa tela maior, não pode deixar de notar como o conteúdo parecia bem mais atrativo aos olhos. O site em si tinha um design muito bonito, inclusive e ele imaginou que fazia parte da estratégia de convencimento. 

Depois de alguns minutos tentando compreender os menus e explorando as categorias, acabou caindo numa tela com várias  _ opções _ . Havia muitos homens ali, de todos os tipos, mas ele tratou de filtrar por idade, o que diminuiu apenas um pouco o número de opções. A maioria era muito novo. Seus olhos correram pelos modelos. Boa parte tinha os rostos cobertos por máscaras, provavelmente porque queriam manter suas identidades em anônimo, já que o site garantia sigilo total para ambas as partes se assim desejassem. Depois de olhar alguns perfis, que tinham fotos e às vezes vídeos, Jinyoung sentia como se o ar estivesse mais quente. Ele fingia não ser por causa das imagens que saltavam em seus olhos. Ainda negava que estivesse ficando mais aberto a ideia de chamar um daqueles garotos para aliviar aquela "sensação". 

Quando estava a ponto de desistir, no entanto, um modelo chamou sua atenção. O nome de usuário era  _ angelXCIII _ e na foto de apresentação ele usava apenas uma máscara púrpura com pequenas pedrinhas brancas em seu contorno e o torso nu estava a mostra, revelando músculos bem definidos, embora o tipo de corpo do rapaz fosse mais atlético e esguio. Os braços flexionados eram igualmente definidos e Jinyoung sentiu seu amiguinho despertar apenas imaginando aquelas mãos finas e com veias salientes tocando seu corpo. A curiosidade despertada pela foto que pouco revelava fez com que clicasse no perfil em busca de mais fotos.  _ Razoável,  _ pensou ao ver uma foto mais completa. 

No entanto, apesar de bem atraente, não foi apenas o corpo que chamou a sua atenção, mas também o olhar que encarava a tela e que agora Jinyoung buscava novamente. Aqueles olhos azuis pequenos e brilhantes despertavam-lhe algo familiar, porém não sabia dizer exatamente o que. Arrepiava seu corpo, pois parecia com o olhar de uma fera pronta para lhe devorar. Era intenso; sedutor. Os lábios, expostos eram bem contornados e razoavelmente grossos. O maxilar era fino, de certa forma delicado. Jinyoung não tinha dúvidas que por trás daquela máscara, havia um homem muito bonito. De repente se pegou imaginando aquele olhar o devorando enquanto era invadido em movimentos duros e precisos. As belas mãos segurando suas coxas ou seus pulsos. 

Jinyoung sentiu o próprio pênis se animar com a ideia. 

— Não, Jinyoung. Não faça isso. Não é certo… — disse para si mesmo, tentando controlar aquela ideia maluca que começava a se formar em sua mente. — Você não precisa disso. Você pode... sei lá, ir num clube e paquerar como qualquer pessoa normal. 

Foi enquanto dialogava internamente consigo mesmo que seu olhar captou um vídeo no canto da tela, e no mesmo instante o cursor do mouse já estava sobre ele. Ao clicar na janela, o som ambiente de uma música com batidas lentas e sensuais acompanhou a imagem familiar do rapaz sentado sobre os calcanhares. Vestia unicamente uma camisa social branca, bem fina, que permitia um breve vislumbre dos contornos de seus músculos e das sombras dos mamilos tesos. Dois botões abertos deixavam à mostra a clavícula bem delineada. A barra do tecido resvalava sutilmente sobre as coxas magras, mas definidas e as unhas curtas de uma das mãos deslizavam lentamente pela pele clara. Já os dedos finos da outra subiam e desciam pela extensão aparente de uma ereção. O som de gemidos contidos que escapavam dos lábios semi abertos do garoto harmonizavam perfeitamente com a música, deixando a atmosfera ainda mais erótica. 

Jinyoung sentiu o suor nascer em seu rosto, que agora ardia em chamas. E se não fosse suficiente pensar em como devia ser gostoso aquele som grave de gemidos contra seu ouvido, o garoto se aproximou da câmera, com aquele maldito olhar e sussurrou uma provocação que arrepiou todo e qualquer pelo existente no corpo do estudante. 

_ "Estou pronto, esperando apenas por você." _

Jinyoung gemeu, fechando os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que o vídeo chegava ao fim. Aquela voz! Aquela voz maldita voz tivera um efeito avassalador sobre si, principalmente sobre as partes baixas de seu corpo. 

"Puta que pariu, eu só posso estar ficando louco!", pensou, enquanto fazia um rápido cadastro no site e depois abria o chat, encarando-o sem saber o que dizer. Ele só sabia que queria aquele homem para si. Dentro de si. Nunca havia se sentido tão excitado com um vídeo como naquele momento. Só conseguia pensar em como seria ao vivo. 

Porém, quando chegou o momento de iniciar a mensagem, travou. Não sabia como fazê-lo. O que dizer. Rascunhou diversas saudações, algumas diretas, outras cordiais demais. Por fim, acabou optando pelo mais simples. 

**_angelXCIII_ **

_Oi?_

Ficou o que pareceram longos minutos encarando a tela, quase se arrependendo do que havia feito, até que três pontinhos indicaram que alguém digitava. Jinyoung praticamente jogou o notebook de lado, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro, nervoso demais por estar fazendo aquilo. Um sinal de notificação ecoou no quarto, provavelmente anunciando a chegada da mensagem, mas Jinyoung estava com medo de conferi-la. Depois de outros longos minutos ele tomou coragem e pegou o notebook, visualizando o chat. 

**_angelXCIII_ **

_Oi?_

_Olá_

_Como posso satisfazê-lo, Peach94?_

Jinyoung riu, porém o som mais parecia um rosnado esganiçado. Havia achado piegas a escolha de palavras, mas ao mesmo quente…? Meu Deus, esperava que ele pudesse mesmo satisfazê-lo. 

_Hum_

_Nunca fiz isso, mas…_

_Eu quero sexo?_

_Espera, você nunca fez sexo?_

_Não!_

_Quer dizer, já fiz_

_Eu só nunca paguei por isso_

_Ah_

_Quantos anos você tem?_

_23_

_Hum…_

_Tem certeza?_

_Claro que tenho_

_Posso mandar uma foto da minha identidade_

_Não! Não precisa._

_Mas se vc for algum pirralho, pode desistir pq não vai rolar_

_Não sou_

_Eu juro_

_Certo, vou confiar em você_

_Vou te explicar como funciona o serviço, então_

_Você me paga_

_E eu vou onde e quando você quiser_

_E faço o que você quiser._

_Só não bdsm, mas você deve ter lido essa parte no perfil_

_Na verdade não li, mas não se preocupe_

_Tbm não curto esse tipo de coisa_

_Ótimo,_

_Te faço gozar quantas vezes quiser_

_E fim_

_E aí? Vai querer?_

_Uau!_

_Quero_

_Muito_

_rs_

_Ótimo_

_onde e quando?_

_Pode ser hoje?_

_Só dizer o local_

_Certo_

_< Endereço>_

_Ok_

_Daqui a duas horas tá bom pra você?_

_Está perfeito_

_Ok_

_Estarei aí então_

_Só uma coisa_

_Vc é ativo ou passivo?_

_Flex_

_Ok._

_Então até daqui a pouco, sweet peach_

_;)_

Jinyoung podia sentir o coração saltar no peito de tão nervoso que estava. E o apelido não ajudou a acalmar o seu fogo. Não acreditava que estava fazendo isso. Não acreditava que estava mesmo pagando pra fazer sexo. Quase podia ouvir os surtos de WheeIn em seu ouvido falando que ele havia enlouquecido. 

— Se isso der errado, eu juro que mato o Jackson. 

Se viu dizendo enquanto entrava no banheiro para se arrumar e esperar o angelXCIII. Seu corpo arrepiava só de pensar em como seria aquela noite. 

•°• ✾ •°•

O reflexo que encarava Mark Tuan no espelho não era nada mal. Os olhos pequenos e levemente rasgados no canto, como o de qualquer um que tivessem origem chinesa, analisavam minuciosamente cada detalhe através das lentes azuis que usava para ajudar a compor o personagem que assumia sempre que ia trabalhar. Os fios de uma tonalidade loiro areia, que sempre lhe caía bem mesmo não sendo natural, estavam ainda um pouco úmidos fixados por gel, mostrando sua testa. Os lábios levemente grossos estavam rosados graças a um brilho labial que usava, destacando-se na pele sedosa e uniforme que mantinha impecável com muito  _ skincare _ . No pescoço longo, algumas correntes ajudavam a deixar o visual mais despojado junto a calça jeans esfarrapada que contrastava com a camisa social preta que usava. 

Mark sabia que era lindo para os padrões estéticos da sociedade em que vivia e não usava falsa modéstia ao assumir isso. Pelo o contrário, ele usava muito bem a própria beleza ao seu favor. E considerando o tipo de serviço que oferecia, aquela era uma vantagem muito bem-vinda no final das contas e lhe garantia um bom dinheiro na conta. 

— Cheguei, hyung! 

A voz de Jaebeom soou no corredor do apartamento que dividiam e logo o rosto do moreno de olhos felinos surgiu na brecha da porta. 

— Hum… Vai sair hoje? — questionou enquanto seu olhar percorria o corpo do americano numa análise minuciosa. 

— Sim. Trabalho. — A resposta veio simples e sem rodeios, enquanto terminava de se avaliar.

— Imaginei. — Jaebeom ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto olhava para o rosto de Mark. — Hum... — Sem nada dizer, o mais novo entrou no banheiro e soltou uma mecha loira do cabelo do americano, deixando que ela caísse em sua testa. — Assim está melhor. Fica sexy. Cliente novo ou antigo?

— Novo. — Mark deu de ombros, dando uma última olhadela no espelho confirmando internamente que o mais novo estava certo, antes de começar a guardar as coisas espalhadas na pia. 

— Boa sorte. Espero que ele seja bem bonito e bom de cama — Jaebeom disse num tom estranhamente animado enquanto dava as costas e saía do banheiro. — Assim você demora pra voltar e eu posso aproveitar a noite plenamente sem precisar me conter com o meu little puppy. 

— Argh! — Mark o seguiu para a sala, fazendo careta com a fala do amigo. — Desde quando vocês dois se controlam? Parecem dois gatos no cio. Aliás, ainda não consigo aceitar que você tá saindo com aquele chinês irritante. Isso é traição, sabia?

— Não sei porque. 

— Você é o meu melhor amigo e ainda pergunta. Tinha que ser ele? — Mark perguntou franzindo a testa sem disfarçar a indignação na voz. Tinha seus motivos pessoais pra não gostar muito do chinês com quem o amigo vinha trocando fluidos. — Você sabe que eu não gosto dele. 

Jaebeom tirou a jaqueta de couro que vestia e logo se jogou no sofá, apoiando a cabeça nos braços, como quem não ligava para o pequeno ataque de Mark. 

— Quem tem que gostar dele sou eu, Mark. Além disso, não é dele que você não gosta, então deixa de besteira e deixa o Jackson em paz. 

Mark não argumentou contra aquilo, pois o amigo tinha razão. Seu problema era com outra pessoa, mas ainda assim achava injusto que entre tantos outros homens no mundo, seu melhor amigo estivesse saindo justo com o melhor amigo da pessoa que mais detestava na face da terra. 

Buscou o celular no bolso vendo que faltava meia hora para o seu compromisso. Suspirou, cansado. Havia um peso que sempre caía sobre seus ombros toda vez que tinha que sair para encontrar um cliente. 

Não gostava do que fazia e se pudesse, já teria saído daquela vida há muito tempo, mas algo que havia aprendido com o tempo era que sair daquilo não era tão simples quanto imaginou a princípio. Não quando as contas se acumulavam e a faculdade lhe cobrava um tempo demasiado longo do seu dia. Não quando seus pais precisavam do dinheiro que aquele serviço lhe oferecia. Por mais que não gostasse, dava graças a Deus e a Jaebeom por ter conseguido algo que pudesse fazer no seu pouco tempo livre, senão provavelmente estaria passando fome. 

— Eu vou indo — anunciou, pegando as chaves e conferindo se tudo que era essencial estava nos bolsos. Antes de sair pela porta, no entanto, virou-se para o amigo que sorria bobo para o celular. Rolou os olhos. — Nada de sexo na sala. Não quero ter o desprazer de pegar vocês dois no sofá de novo. 

O mais novo parecia não ter prestado atenção e Mark rolou novamente os olhos. 

— Jaebeom!

— Ah, oi? — Os olhinhos felinos foram até os de Mark, que não negava o quanto os achava fofos.

— Sem. Sexo. No. Sofá — avisou pausadamente. 

— Tá bom, mamãe! — Jaebeom estalou a língua e rolou os olhos igual o amigo. — E você, cuidado, okay? Exija camisinha e não faça nada que não goste. 

— Eu sei como funciona, Jaebeom. Você não precisa dizer isso toda vez que eu saio pra fazer isso. — dispensou, embora no fundo, não negasse apreciar a preocupação de Jaebeom consigo. Era o jeito que ele cuidava de si.

— Nunca é demais relembrar. — O mais novo sorriu presunçoso, mas logo seu rosto se tornou sério novamente. — Qualquer problema, não hesite em se trancar no banheiro e me chamar e eu paro o que estiver fazendo pra te salvar e quebrar a cara do vagabundo. 

Dessa vez Mark riu um pouco mais animado. 

— Até de foder o chinês?

— O chinês tem nome. E sim, eu provavelmente teria que arrastar ele comigo, mas eu iria te ajudar 

Mark se sentiu um pouco mais leve. Sabia que o amigo não estava blefando. Jaebeom tinha vivido muito tempo naquela vida para saber de todos os seus perigos. E de certa forma, sentia-se responsável e culpado por tê-lo arrastado para ela conhecendo todas as armadilhas que nela havia. Mark não deixava se ser grato por isso. Com o tempo, Jaebeom havia se tornado o melhor amigo que sempre quis ter. E mesmo sendo mais velho que o Lim, gostava quando era cuidado pelo mais novo. 

— Obrigado. 

— Sempre. Agora vai lá pra não atrasar. E se cuide. 

— Ok. Tenha uma boa noite com o seu namorado. 

— Terei. 

O endereço que havia recebido no chat não ficava muito longe dali, o que deixava Mark, de certa forma, aliviado, mas ainda um pouco incomodado. O primeiro porque sabia que era um bom bairro, seguro e que indicava que o cliente devia ser algum estudante entediado em busca de relaxamento e não um psicopata interessado em mais do sexo pago. Sempre tomava o cuidado de enviar sua localização a Jaebeom, principalmente em locais estranhos. O segundo era porque isso também significava que aumentava as chances de ser alguém com quem pudesse esbarrar aleatoriamente no dia-a-dia, algo que ele preferia evitar. Não curtia a ideia de muita gente sabendo sobre o seu ganha pão. 

O prédio, como previa, era simples e provavelmente lotado de estudantes. Quis cancelar o acordo, mas lembrou da ligação que recebera a tarde e respirou fundo. Precisava do dinheiro, então valia o esforço. Só lhe restava torcer para não encontrar ninguém do seu departamento ali. 

Quando chegou em frente ao apartamento que lhe fora indicado, respirou fundo novamente e tocou a campainha.  _ Espero que seja ao menos um cara legal e bonito.  _

Enquanto esperava, ouviu uma movimentação do outro lado da porta e tratou de assumir a postura confiante e cafajeste que usava quando encontrava seus clientes. Ajudava muito encarar tudo como pura atuação. E sabia que era bom encenando aquele papel. 

No entanto, no momento que a porta se abriu, a máscara caiu quase de imediato junto com seu queixo quando seus olhos encontraram o jovem estudante que conhecia praticamente a vida inteira. Naquele momento Mark quis sumir do mundo ao se dar conta de quem era o cliente. Ele quis amaldiçoar a porra do universo que tinha feito aquilo consigo. 

— O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Jinyoung e Mark exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, atordoados com o encontro inesperado.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung estava atordoado com o que via. Afinal, que merda Mark Tuan estava fazendo na sua porta justamente naquele momento? Por que ele o encarava com aqueles malditos olhos azuis assustados como se estivesse de frente para uma assombração quando ele era a única coisa fora do lugar ali? 

_ Azuis? _

Seus olhos vagaram pelo corpo do americano, notando a diferença entre o menino em roupas largas e casuais que conhecia desde os 12 anos e o homem inegavelmente quente e de tirar o fôlego parado à sua frente. Não lembrava de tê-lo visto tão atraente daquele jeito. Um pequeno sinal de alerta soou em sua mente. 

— Me dê um motivo pra eu não bater a porta na sua cara agora — Jinyoung sibilou, mas a forma como sua voz vacilou entregava seu crescente pânico. 

— Me diz que você não é o...  _ Peach94 _ . — Mark conseguiu dizer num tom que mesclava hesitação e desespero. Todas as moléculas do seu corpo se apegando a mínima esperança daquilo ser um terrível engano. 

Jinyoung precisou de exatos 5 segundos para finalmente reconhecer o que aquele estranho código significava antes de bater a porta na cara de Mark e se encostar contra a madeira, sentindo seu rosto queimar de vergonha e… raiva? 

_ Não!  _

Não podia ser ele. 

O universo não podia ser tão cruel assim consigo. Tudo que ele queria era transar. Só isso. Não era pra ser Mark Tuan ali. 

— Jinyoung? 

O estudante fechou os olhos ao ouvir a voz do velho conhecido do outro lado da porta. Sua mente viajando para longe, numa época em que eles tinham menos idade e história.

_ "Jinyoung?" _

_ O filho mais novo dos Park ergueu a cabeça em direção ao chamado de sua mãe, fechando o mangá que lia.  _

_ "Sim, mãe?" _

_ "Venha conhecer os novos vizinhos." _

_ Jinyoung rolou os olhos para o chamado da mãe como qualquer adolescente de 12 anos que preferia ficar trancado no quarto fazendo suas coisas, muito mais importantes, do que dar oi para os vizinhos novos. Mas como o bom garoto que era, ele não apenas desceu até a sala, como se curvou em respeito e sorriu cordialmente para a mulher e para o homem que antes estavam sentados no sofá grande em sua sala.  _

_ "Eu sou Park Jinyoung, prazer em conhecê-los." _

_ O casal não poupou elogios ao Park, que sentiu-se lisonjeado mais pelo sorriso orgulhoso que sua mãe lhe dava do que pelos  _ **_elogios_ ** _. Podia parecer bobo, mas Jinyoung gostava de agradar os pais.  _

_ "Venha, Mark se apresente também." _

_ Apenas quando ouviu essa fala vindo da vizinha, foi que Jinyoung notou que havia mais uma pessoa na sala. Seus olhos encontraram as pequenas orbes castanhas que brilhavam um tanto agitadas, enquanto o garoto magricelo se curvava igual ele fez anteriormente. A voz que saiu dos lábios trêmulos — algo que Jinyoung captou e imediato — era baixa e tímida.  _

_ "Sou Mark Yi-En Tuan, espero que possamos ser amigos." _

_ Naquele primeiro momento eles não tinham como prever, não demoraria muito para que ambos percebessem que não havia como aqueles dois adolescentes serem amigos. Pelo menos não nos anos que se seguiram e a rivalidade entre Mark e Jinyoung se tornou cada vez maior e conhecida por todos.  _

  
  


— Vai embora, Mark! Você nem tinha que estar aqui! — Jinyoung gritou encostado na porta, se desfazendo das lembranças com um balançar de cabeça. 

Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo; que Mark era o  _ XCIII _ .

— Não antes de você me explicar que palhaçada é essa. — A voz elevando-se uma oitava. — Isso é alguma brincadeira de mal gosto? Como você sabia?

Conhecia muito bem o Tuan caçula para reconhecer a nota de irritação em sua voz, e também sabia que não era exatamente prudente irritar o mais velho, ainda assim, não estava disposto a enfrentá-lo. Sentia-se exposto demais para isso.

— Eu não sei do você está falando. Vai embora! 

— Não enquanto você não me explicar que merda está acontecendo aqui!

Jinyoung bateu a cabeça contra a porta, notando o quanto os gritos de ambos estavam mais altos e que provavelmente logo atraíriam a atenção dos vizinhos. 

— Você quer acordar os vizinhos com esses seus gritos? Vão chamar a polícia. — Jinyoung o advertiu, tentando controlar a voz, sem deixar escapar seu  **desespero** . — Não tenho nada que te explicar e eu não vou abrir a porta, então vai embora. Esquece isso! Esquece que veio aqui e me deixa em paz. — As últimas palavras saíram quase como choro manhoso. 

Bastava ter que aguentar a presença daquele embuste na sua vida sempre que voltava a sua cidade natal toda por causa da amizade dos seus pais com os dele. Ter que ver a sua cara de idiota na capital, que era umas dez vezes maior, era inadmissível. Ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias. 

Nada foi dito por alguns instantes, tempo o suficiente pra ele pensar que talvez o mais velho tivesse acatado seu pedido. Porém, bastou verificar pelo olho mágico para ver que o mesmo ainda estava lá. Ele parecia atordoado, desespero estampado em cada linha do seu rosto irritantemente belo. Jinyoung podia reconhecer cada um daqueles na imagem que viu no site.  _ Como não havia notado antes? Pior, como tinha se sentido tão atraído por ele? Ele. _

— Park Jinyoung, abre essa porta! — O tom inicialmente duro acabou cedendo para uma súplica moderada. — Por favor…

Por um instante o estudante mais novo ponderou se não era melhor abrir a porta, mas a vergonha e a raiva o seguraram. 

_ — Não.  _

Um novo silêncio se instalou entre eles. Jinyoung novamente o observou pelo olho mágico e viu a postura do outro amolecer. O olhar perdido do mais velho pareceu encontrá-lo através do pequeno visor e por um segundo Jinyoung sentiu algo próximo de empatia pelo Tuan. Os olhos azuis, que agora ele sabia se tratar de lentes artificiais, refletiam algo que jamais esperaria dele: medo.

— Eu vou embora. — Jinyoung o viu encarar a porta, como se soubesse que era vigiado. O dedo longo e fino apontado na direção do olho mágico. — Mas isso não é tudo.

Jinyoung engoliu em seco. Tinha certeza que não era um blefe. Mark nunca desistia facilmente de nada. No mesmo instante ele viu o outro dar as costas e sumir no corredor do seu andar, indo em direção às escadas. 

Só então Jinyoung conseguiu soltar o ar em seu pulmão e escorregar pela porta até o chão, como se de repente estivesse sendo puxado por uma âncora. 

Aos poucos a percepção do que havia acabado de acontecer ali ficando mais clara e tornando o ar ainda mais difícil de respirar. Jinyoung abraçou os próprios joelhos e enterrou a cabeça neles, desejando sumir no mesmo instante. 

Mark era o garoto de programa que havia contratado. E ele agora sabia sobre si.

•°• ✾ •°•

Mark nem ao menos soube como fez o caminho de volta até sua casa. Ele apenas notou isso quando já estava na sala escura do apartamento, olhando o nada. 

Não conseguia acreditar em tudo que tinha acontecido. Era pra ser apenas uma noite de trabalho normal . Visitar o cliente. Transar. Pegar o dinheiro. Ir embora. Simples, rápido, sem complicações. Mas ao contrário do comum, tudo havia dado errado. O cliente não podia ser alguém pior do que Park Jinyoung, o garoto que tinha o dom absurdo em lhe tirar do sério. 

Obviamente, ninguém fodeu ninguém e ele ainda foi embora sem o dinheiro que precisava. No entanto, nada disso era pior do que perceber que agora Jinyoung sabia o que ele fazia para conseguir dinheiro. 

— Merda! 

Mark se jogou no sofá, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos, que esfregavam a pele como se pudessem livrá-lo da situação com aquilo

— Merda! Merda! Merda!

Jinyoung era a última pessoa no mundo que poderia descobrir o seu segredo. A última. Considerando o quanto o Park era mesquinho e traiçoeiro, tinha até medo de como ele usaria aquilo contra si. 

O som de uma gargalhada abafada atraiu a atenção de Mark por um instante.  _ O que é isso? O universo agora estava rindo da sua desgraça? _

Os risos prosseguiram e ele logo percebeu que não se tratava de uma chacota do universo.. Lembrou-se então que Jaebeom havia falado que Jackson viria naquela noite e o som vinha do quarto dele. Mark bufou irritado, decidindo ir para o próprio quarto, na expectativa de abafar os sons irritantes daqueles dois gatos no cio, Porém, antes de chegar ao seu destino, a porta do quarto do seu amigo se abriu de repente, revelando um casal demasiadamente solares para o seu atual humor. 

Os risos cessaram quase por completo no mesmo instante que os dois se tornaram cientes da presença de outro rapaz. 

— Mark! — Jaebeom indagou nitidamente surpreso. 

Mas a atenção de Mark recaiu completamente no chinês que se encontrava parado na frente do Lim, vestido apenas em uma cueca boxer preta. Seus olhos grandes ainda brilhando em excitação, que a julgar pelo tom rosado de suas bochechas, havia sido causado por uma rodada de sexo poucos minutos antes. 

Embora soubesse que Jackson não tinha relação direta, foi inevitável para Mark não associá-lo a Jinyoung e a situação que acabara de acontecer. O chinês era melhor amigo de Jinyoung e tinha um rolo com seu melhor amigo. Não podia ser mera coincidência que aquilo tivesse acontecido consigo. Que Jinyoung havia descoberto seu segredo justo naquele momento.

— Mark? — novamente Jaebeom questionou, dessa vez com mais hesitação, notando o olhar frio o amigo.

Tuan não se importou com isso. Ele só queria falar com Jackson. 

— Você, sabia? — perguntou abruptamente, sem qualquer explicação, o dedo em riste na direção do chinês. — Anda, Wang, você sabia? 

— Hum… o quê? — Jackson tinha agora a maior interrogação pintada em seu rosto.

— Sobre o Jinyoung! Você sabia o que aquele narcisista mimado do infernos estava armando? 

Jackson franziu o cenho, como se estivesse ouvindo o outro falar numa língua que fosse incapaz de compreender. E olha que o chinês sabia várias delas, pelo que se sabia. Mas em algum momento, algo se iluminou no seu olhar e a sua postura tornou-se minimamente mais interessada. O que contribuiu para deixar Mark ainda mais desconfiado. 

— O Jinyoung? Hum… o que ele fez exatamente? 

— Wang, se você tem amor a sua vida, você vai abrir essa sua boca e falar como ele sabia? 

— Sabia o quê? — Jackson indagou agora na defensiva. Sorria numa tentativa falha de não parecer nervoso. 

A resposta de Mark se prendeu em sua língua e não saiu. Ele não queria verbalizar aquilo em voz alta. Era vergonhoso demais admitir. Ainda mais para Jackson. O que o fez lembrar que não havia como o chinês saber o que ele fazia, a menos que alguém tivesse lhe dito e a única pessoa que sabia, não seria capaz. Ou seria?

Seus olhos se voltaram para Jaebeom, que encarava a cena com o mesmo ponto de interrogação nos olhos. 

— Você contou a ele sobre o que eu faço? — questionou apreensivo. 

Jaebeom levou um segundo para compreender o que aquela pergunta significava antes de balançar a cabeça freneticamente. 

— Não. Eu nunca faria isso. — Jaebeom olhou do amigo para o amante, que olhava para Mark estranhamente desconfiado.

— Nada? — insistiu. 

— Ele sabe de mim e só. Eu juro. — Jaebeom confirmou, ainda confuso. — O que houve, hyung?

Mark fechou os olhos, deixando um suspiro de frustração lhe escapar, ao mesmo tempo em que se deixou encostar na parede do corredor atrás de si, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos.  _ Como explicar a situação se nem ele entendia? _

— O cliente… — começou, seu olhar indo até o amigo que agora havia se aproximado com expectativa, pondo-se entre ele e Jackson. Havia recobrado um pouco da própria lucidez e decidiu dar um crédito de confiança ao amigo. Talvez Jackson não soubesse mesmo de nada. — Podemos conversar? — perguntou a Jaebeom. — A sós. 

O mais novo assentiu, parecendo ainda mais preocupado. 

— Jack, você pode nos dar um minutinho. Eu prometo que tomo esse banho com você depois, pode ser? 

— É… — Jackson parecia um pouco mais pensativo e por um momento pareceu que iria questionar sobre algo, mas no final acabou assentindo, aproximando-se em seguida do ouvido de Jaebeom para sussurrar. — Você vai ter que fazer esse banho futuro valer a pena. 

Mark rolou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, sentindo-se ainda mais irritado ao vê-lo piscar com um sorrisinho malicioso para o coreano e sair, deixando os dois amigos sozinhos no cômodo. 

Houve um breve silêncio que só foi quebrado pela voz do mais novo.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas você vai ter que me explicar direitinho o que foi isso que acabou de acontecer aqui. 

Mark abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado, ainda que um pouco desorientado. Sem nada dizer, seguiu em direção ao próprio quarto, esperando que o mais novo fizesse o mesmo. Já dentro do cômodo, Mark afundou na própria cama, permitindo-se sentir a maciez do colchão abraçá-lo.

— Me desculpa — pediu num tom quase inaudível. — Eu não queria atrapalhar. 

— Agora já foi. — Jaebeom o tranquilizou, encostando-se no batente da porta de braços cruzados. — Agora anda. Fala logo o que aconteceu dessa vez. 

— O cliente…

— Sim, o que tem ele? — Jaebeom batia o pé já pouco impaciente. 

— Era o Jinyoung. — soltou de uma vez. Não tinha porque enrolar o amigo. 

— O quê? — jaebeom indagou, o queixo levemente caído e o olhar em choque. 

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu. O cliente era o Jinyoung. 

— O seu Jinyoung? 

— Ele não é o  _ meu _ Jinyoung — corrigiu lançando um olhar de pura indignação para o melhor amigo. — Mas sim, o Jinyoung do  _ seu _ namorado. 

— Caralho! — Jaebeom se aproximou, sentando no colchão de uma vez, tão surpreso quanto podia se esperar. — Que coincidência. E aí? Como foi? Transaram? 

— É o que? Claro que não! — Mark, dessa vez, se levantou exasperado, sentando-se na cama, o olhar de ultraje direcionado ao amigo. — Eu não transaria com Jinyoung por dinheiro nenhum no mundo. 

— Que pena. Vocês perderam a chance de resolver essa picuinha de vocês na cama. — Jaebeom deu de ombros, parecendo genuinamente decepcionado. 

— Jaebeom, você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer? — Mark o indagou, incredulidade estampada em seus olhos azuis. — Jinyoung, o cara que me odeia e que eu mais odeio nesse mundo, acabou de descobrir que eu que vendo o corpo por dinheiro. E você queria que eu transasse com ele? Sério, isso Jaebeom?

— Ok. Entendi. Não ia rolar. — O mais novo ergueu as mãos em um sinal de rendição, se dando conta de que o momento não era pra brincadeira.

— Não, não ia rolar. — Mark retrucou malcriado. 

Seu corpo inteiro estava agitado, e ele precisou se levantar da cama e começar a caminhar de um lado para o outro na esperança de drenar um pouco daquela sensação. Estava tomado pelo nervosismo que se intensificava à medida que pensava em Jinyoung. Era muito azar. 

— Mark?

— O quê? — O mais velho ergueu o olhar para o amigo, estranhando seu tom comedido. 

— Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. Eu sei como se sente em relação ao que faz, mas você não está fazendo mal a ninguém. Você não é sujo por fazer o necessário para conseguir o dinheiro que precisa para se sustentar e ajudar seus pais. Você não é menos digno por isso. 

Mark exalou cansado, voltando a se sentar na borda da cama ao lado do amigo. Queria acreditar naquelas palavras. Mas era difícil. Não quando se sentia sempre como a pessoa mais suja do mundo por fazer aquilo. 

— Eu não consigo pensar assim. Eu sou um putinho sujo, Jaebeom. — Suspirou encarando as próprias mãos. — E agora ele sabe. 

— E daí? Ele não tem nada a ver com isso. É a sua vida. 

Mark ergueu o olhar para o mais novo, perguntando-se como ele podia não ver o tamanho do desastre. 

— Ele pode contar para os meus pais. — Havia uma nota de agonia na voz do mais velho, que se misturava a medo. 

Jaebeom notou isso. Ele sabia o quanto a ideia dos Tuans descobrindo a verdade sobre o trabalho de Mark o atormentava. Além da vergonha, seu hyung tinha medo de não ser perdoado por ter descido tão baixo. 

O Lim não podia dizer que o entendia plenamente aquele sentimento. Nunca precisou esconder nada de ninguém, pois seus pais simplesmente o abandonaram antes. Jaebeom cresceu no mundo, vivendo das migalhas de atenção de um parente ou outro até completar seus 18 anos e decidir que estava cansado daquela vida miserável. Ninguém nunca foi atrás dele, e se fossem, não sentiriam nada. Muito menos vergonha. Jaebeom cresceu sozinho, lutou sozinho, apanhou sozinho para chegar onde estava; prestes a se formar em medicina veterinária com honras. Então ele não entendia de fato esse medo que o Tuan tinha de envergonhar os pais. Mas ele sabia que isso era importante e lhe doía ver o medo nos olhos pequenos e tão puros do seu hyung. 

— Vem cá. — Puxou o mais velho para o seus braços e Mark se deixou afundar no peito largo do maior. — Você tem certeza que ele contaria? Não tem como você conversar com ele, explicar a situação. Pelo que você me conta, Jinyoung conhece seus pais, então ele sabe de tudo que vocês passaram e ainda passam. 

— Conversar com Park Jinyoung? Impossível. — Mark suspirou, lembrando das inúmeras vezes que o Park havia deixado claro que não gostava dele. O quanto se ressentia dele. Como se Mark tivesse lhe feito algo sem que nunca soubesse o que era. 

— O amigo que Jackson tanto admira não me parece o tipo de pessoa que faria algo assim por causa de uma rivalidade boba de adolescentes. — Jaebeom já havia ouvido o chinês falar diversas vezes sobre o melhor amigo e até sentido um pouco de ciúmes, embora soubesse que os dois eram quase como irmãos. Assim como ele e Mark. Não entendia toda aquela desconfiança.

— Jackson não sou eu. — Mark rolou os olhos. — E Jinyoung me odeia, eu já disse. 

—Por quê?

Mark não respondeu de imediato. Não porque não quisesse, mas sim porque não sabia de verdade o motivo. As coisas só haviam sido assim, até que ele mesmo desistisse de tentar entender e entrasse no jogo do mais novo. 

  
  


_ — Olha o que você fez! _

_ A voz de Jinyoung quebrou o silêncio que pairava entre os dois garotos que aguardavam sentados na salinha de recepção da diretoria. Os braços cruzados e um biquinho amuado em seus lábios.  _

_ — O que eu fiz? Eu salvei a tua bunda de apanhar!  _

_ Mark olhava indignado para o filho dos vizinhos, enquanto segurava uma compressa de gelo contra a bochecha levemente inchada.  _

_ — Eu não pedi sua ajuda. Eu podia muito bem lidar com aquilo sem precisar de tanta agressividade, mas não, você tinha que se meter com essa sua arrogância.  _

_ — Eu arrogante? — Mark gargalhou alto, porém sem nenhuma emoção. — Olha quem fala. — E então se virou para o Park, ficando ainda mais próximo, para que o encarasse. — O menino incapaz de agradecer a pessoa que lhe salvou do bully que queria te bater. _

_ — Eu não vou te agradecer por me fazer parar na diretoria. — Jinyoung resmungou após uma pequena pausa. — Além do mais, você bateu no Daeyoung porque não gosta dele, pensa que eu não sei que você estava louco pra se meter numa briga com ele. Não finja que foi por minha causa. _

_ — Você tem razão. Não foi por você. — Cuspiu a última frase. — Eu tô nem aí pra você, Park.  _

_ Mark se afastou um pouco mais, chegando a mudar de assento, temendo que a babaquice de Jinyoung fosse contagiosa.  _

  
  


— Não sei. Ele nunca me deu um motivo, apenas fazia questão de ser desagradável comigo sempre. 

— Hum… — Havia algo naquele murmuro de Jaebeom que fez Mark o encarar, encontrando em sua face um olhar curioso e cheio de suposições, antes de um sorrisinho sarcástico se formar em seus lábios. 

— O quê?

— Isso pra mim parece paixão incubada. 

— Credo! Nada a ver! — Mark se levantou com ultraje estampado em seu rosto. — Você não sabe o que está falando. 

— Tem certeza? 

Mark não respondeu. Não porque não soubesse a resposta; era óbvio que não havia nada de passional entre ele e Jinyoung. Mas o fato de nunca saber o que tinha feito para que o vizinho mais novo fizesse questão de ser tão idiota consigo sempre o incomodou. 

— Isso não importa, JB. — Suspirou, sentindo o corpo inteiro pesar, como se carregasse algo sobre os ombros. — O que eu quero saber é como isso aconteceu? Porque ele chamou justamente a mim entre tantos outros? — Seu olhar se voltou para Jaebeom que o ouvia pacientemente, compaixão estampada em seu rosto. — Você tem certeza que Jackson não sabia?

— Eu não contei sobre você. — Jaebeom reafirmou, mas dessa vez com um tom mais calmo e… receoso. Mark notou o "mas" oculto naquela sentença e no olhar que fugiu do seu, antes que retomasse. — Mas ele sabe sobre mim. Eu nunca fui capaz de esconder essa parte de mim dele. Só que hoje, mais cedo, ele me pediu o link do site dizendo que era para um amigo. Ele só não disse quem. 

— Então foi mesmo ele. — Mark novamente se exaltou um pouco, lançando um olhar magoado ao amigo. 

— Ao que parece… — Jaebeom não completou, mas foi o suficiente para Mark desabasse no colchão transpirando raiva e frustração. — Mas eu não contei. Eu juro. Deve ter sido coincidência. 

— Justo com o Jinyoung? — Mark riu sem humor. Era azar demais até mesmo para ele que só se dava mal na vida. 

— Deve ter sido o destino. — Jaebeom deu de ombros. 

— Foda-se o destino. — Tuan xingou bravo, mas sua voz quebrou num lamento. Aquilo era uma tragédia. — Eu tô fodido. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Mark mantendo o rosto escondido entre as mãos espalmadas no rosto enquanto Jaebeom o observava sem saber como ajudar e também um pouco frustrado por não estar com Jackson naquele banho. 

— O que eu faço, Jaebeom? 

O mais novo suspirou. 

— Vai dormir. Amanhã você decide o que fazer. Agora não vai adiantar nada ficar aqui pensando nisso. 

Mark riu seco, sabendo que Jaebeom estava certo até certo ponto; não havia o que fazer naquele momento, mas dificilmente conseguiria dormir no final das contas. 

— Vai lá atrás do seu chinês intrometido. — resmungou sem levantar ou olhar para o amigo. Sentia a exaustão emocional lhe tomar. 

— Mark…

— Por favor. Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho. 

— Tudo bem. — Ouviu o moreno finalmente ceder e deixar sua cama e logo em seguida seu quarto. 

Mais tarde, mesmo depois do banho tomado, dormir se mostrou impossível. Seus pensamentos insistiam em vagar para a Jinyoung e tudo que havia acontecido. Pela primeira vez pensando com calma o encontro de mais cedo. Lembrou-se da sua aparência ao abrir a porta. O Park parecia ter acabado de sair do banho, cabelo negro partido de lado com algumas mechas caindo sobre a face. Os olhos que se arregalaram ligeiramente no exato no momento em que Mark falou seu nome de usuário do site. Suspirou cansado. Jaebeom tinha razão.  _ Ele não sabia.  _ Tinha ficado tão surpreso quanto si mesmo.

Mas se ele não sabia, então por quê? 

A resposta veio tão fácil que Mark inevitavelmente se achou um idiota por não ter pensado sobre essa questão antes. 

_ Jinyoung era gay?  _

Parando para pensar com calma nisso, Mark não se surpreendeu totalmente. Nunca soube sobre algum namoro ou rolo de Jinyoung durante toda a adolescência. Considerando que o Park era um garoto razoavelmente querido e desejado entre as garotas, o que geralmente trazia a insatisfação dos garotos da escolha que faziam chacota do seu jeito mais doce e quieto, era curioso que ele nunca tenha tido pelo menos uma namorada. Sem contar a beleza. Jinyoung sempre fora um garoto bonito, Mark tinha que admitir. 

Fechou os olhos, tentando afastar aquela observação sobre a inegável beleza de Park Jinyoung. Ou a curiosa descoberta que havia feito.

Até que por fim adormeceu. 

  
  


•°• ✾ •°•

  
  


— O que tá acontecendo? 

Jinyoung, que estava sentado sozinho — até então — numa das mesas da área de convivência do departamento de educação, levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz da amiga. Wheein jogou a mochila de tecido estampado sobre a mesa redonda, antes de se sentar na cadeira do outro lado com uma sobrancelha erguida e um olhar determinado. 

Jinyoung não respondeu de imediato, voltando a encarar o tablet pelo qual lia o texto da sua próxima aula. Ou pelo menos tentava, já que não estava sendo muito fácil se concentrar em nada naquele dia. 

— O que Jackson te disse? — perguntou por fim, sabendo que se ela estava ali com aquele olhar felino e assustador, era porque o chinês que costumava chamar de melhor amigo havia aberto a boca grande. 

— Que você está bravo com ele e não quer vê-lo nem que ele fosse o Benedict Cumberbatch. — ela contou sem rodeios. 

Jinyoung rolou os olhos ao pensar no drama sem sequer se afetar pela menção ao seu ator favorito. Estava chateado sim com o chinês e tinha deixado isso bem claro naquela manhã quando ele chegou em casa com a cara mais sonsa do mundo perguntando o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Mark. 

Depois de uma noite mal dormida carregada de pensamentos nada otimistas sobre o seu encontro desastroso, a simples menção do nome 'Mark' pelo seu melhor amigo, o mesmo que tinha lhe colocado naquela situação, foi demais para que Jinyoung sequer tentasse lidar com maturidade com a situação. 

— Ele fez por onde — respondeu friamente, dando de ombros. Sua raiva havia diminuído um pouco, mas ainda restava o suficiente para que ele não estivesse disposto a aliviar completamente para o lado do amigo. 

— Bem, estou esperando então que me conte o que ele fez. Vocês dois quase não brigam sério. É aquela coisa de Park Gae pra lá, Wang Gae pra cá. — Wheein gesticulava com as mãos para depois apoiar-se sobre os cotovelos na mesa, a mão segurando o queixo dando-lhe total atenção. — O que ele fez de tão grave?

Jinyoung suspirou pesado, se rendendo a intimação da amiga. De qualquer forma, sabia que precisava falar com alguém sobre o que tinha acontecido, e quem melhor do que Wheein para ouvi-lo naquele momento. Se não estivesse revoltado com o Jackson, provavelmente ele, mas não era uma opção disponível no momento. 

Depois de despejar tudo, desde a ideia maluca de Jackson até a descoberta de que Mark era o cara que havia contratado e todas as implicações desse encontro trágico deles, Jinyoung encarou a amiga em silêncio esperando pelo que ela lhe diria. 

— Que loucura — a mulher comentou enquanto absorvia aquela história. — Tudo, aliás. Você contratando um garoto de programa quando tem uma fila de gente interessada em ter uma chance com você. — Balançou a cabeça rindo. — Não esperava isso de você. 

— É, nem eu sei o que me deu na cabeça. — Jinyoung suspirou derrotado. 

Esse seu deslize bobo havia sido uma das várias coisas que ocupou sua mente enquanto tentava inutilmente dormir. Se não tivesse tomado essa decisão estúpida não precisaria se preocupar agora com Mark sabendo sobre a sua sexualidade. Não que tivesse vergonha do que era, mas a possibilidade de seus pais descobrirem isso antes do tempo que havia planejado o aterrorizava. 

— Eu não sei o que fazer. Estou desesperado. — admitiu num tom quase choroso. 

— Jin... — a menina de cabelo azulado chamou seu nome docemente, estendendo a mão sobre a mesa para capturar a sua. — Você não acha que tá se se preocupando demais quanto a isso? Sei lá, você acha mesmo que ele contaria para os seus pais? Seria algo bem desprezível da parte dele. 

Jinyoung ponderou sem responder logo. Não sabia de fato o que pensar sobre o Tuan descobrir de algo que até aquele momento, ninguém próximo da sua família sabia. Mas temia que o outro pudesse usar isso para se vingar de todas as vezes que Jinyoung havia sido um idiota com ele, afinal, durante todos os anos, havia sido principal responsável por alimentar aquela rivalidade por causa da sua incapacidade de lidar com seus próprios problemas e inseguranças. Odiava Mark e tinha feito de tudo para deixar isso bem claro durante todo esse tempo. 

— Não sei — finalmente respondeu — A gente nunca se deu bem. Mas talvez se eu não falar nada ele também não fale nada. 

— Como assim? 

— Eu duvido que os pais dele saibam o que ele faz. Eu mesmo nunca imaginaria ele fazendo algo tão… — Jinyoung não conseguiu pensar numa palavra para usar naquele momento. — Isso, sabe?

— Se prostituir? 

— Isso. — Jinyoung abaixou a cabeça pensativo. — Se eu falar que vou ficar quieto e não dizer nada sobre isso, ele também não conte sobre mim. 

— Você tá pensando em chantagear ele?— a voz de Wheein aumentou uma oitava. 

— Não! — Jinyoung se antecipou, indignado com tal acusação. — É só o óbvio. Um acordo mútuo. Se eu não falar nada ele também não fala. 

— E se ele falar? 

Novamente Jinyoung não respondeu. 

_ Ele contaria sobre o trabalho de Mark?  _

Tinha total certeza que os pais dele jamais aceitariam bem a ideia do único filho se prostituindo. Ainda mais com tudo pelo que já haviam passado e ainda passavam. Mas ele seria capaz de contar? No fundo sabia que não. Não era tão mesquinho a esse ponto. 

— Ele tem tanto a perder quanto eu ou mais. — Jinyoung pontuou nitidamente envergonhado, sabendo muito bem que aquilo não soava bem, mas que não tão longe da realidade. — Ele não vai contar. 

— Eu não acredito que você tá mesmo pensando em utilizar essa informação contra ele. Isso seria tão desprezível quanto ele usar o seu segredo contra você.

Jinyoung sentiu o peso da decepção na voz da amiga e se sentiu extremamente mal por esse raciocínio ridículo. 

— Ok, foi idiota. Eu não vou mais pensar nisso. 

— Acho bom Jinyoung. Eu não consigo nem aceitar que você tenha pensado nisso — disse a menina ainda revoltada. — Mas e então, e o que você vai fazer?

Jinyoung pensou por alguns segundos e com um suspiro respondeu cansado.

— Nada. Vou ficar na minha, fingir que nada disso aconteceu. E esperar que ele também fique quieto. Se ele contar… — sua voz quebrou, o medo subindo por sua garganta, quase o impedido de terminar. — Não é como se meus pais nunca fossem descobrir. Eu só preferia que fosse no tempo certo. E por mim. 

— Hum… okay, então — Wheein concordou, soando um pouco mais aliviada. Jinyoung sentiu-se ainda mais estúpido pela ideia que se passara na sua cabeça. Tinha seus desentendimentos com Mark, mas não era esse tipo de pessoa baixa. 

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos antes que ela voltasse a falar. 

— E Jackson? 

— O que tem ele? — Jinyoung sabia muito bem o que tinha ele e se fosse um pouco menos orgulhoso admitia que sabia também o que fazer. 

— Ele só quis te ajudar. Tudo bem que foi uma ideia bem idiota porque você não precisava disso, mas ele não tinha como prever que daria tão errado. — Ela tentou explicar mais calma. — Eu sei que você não gosta de ficar brigado com ele. Mas também é cabeça dura demais pra admitir isso. 

Jinyoung suspirou. 

— Você tem razão — concordou olhando para as próprias mãos. — Eu só preciso do resto do dia pra esquecer totalmente que foi ideia dele e aí tudo volta ao normal. 

— Então ele pode voltar para casa? 

— Claro que pode. Eu não expulsei ele. — Jinyoung protestou na defensiva, antes de ver a amiga lançar um olhar de total descrença. — Ele exagera, tá?

— Você disse que não queria mais ver ele até o final do século. Tem certeza que é ele que exagera? 

— Isso é muito tempo. Não consigo ter raiva dele por tanto tempo assim e ele sabe disso. — Jinyoung fez biquinho e isso fez com que Wheein sorrisse, apertando a bochecha do Park como se ele fosse um bebê. Não parecia mais tão brava consigo.

— Ótimo! Não gosto de ver meus gaes tristinhos e brigados pelos cantos. 

Jinyoung rolou os olhos dramaticamente, mas acabou sorrindo. 

Ele também não gostava de ficar chateado com Jackson, afinal. Mesmo quando o chinês o metia numa bagunça como aquela que estava com Mark. 

Mark. 

Era inevitável não se perguntar mil coisas sobre o porquê dele estar fazendo aquilo. Ele sabia que não era da sua conta. Assim como a sua sexualidade não era da conta de Mark. 

Mas por que, Mark Tuan? Por quê?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark e Jinyoung visitam seus pais no feriado e o encontro é inevitável. Quais faíscas saírão daí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que demorei uma vida pra voltar com um capítulo novo, mas aqui estou. Não tá lá essas coisas, mas tá... bom. Espero que gostem.

Voltar para casa costumava despertar sentimentos controversos em Jinyoung. Para um filho caçula que viveu boa parte da vida sob os cuidados da família, sair do conforto do seu lar foi um ponto de virada muito significativo e necessário da sua vida. Ele teve que aprender a se virar sozinho ao mesmo tempo em que lidava com a saudade que tinha, em especial da mãe e das irmãs. Jinyoung havia passado a dar ainda mais valor ao esforço diário de seus pais para cuidar dos três filhos e também aos momentos em que podia estar com eles durante suas breves visitas. 

Mas se por um lado Jinyoung conheceu amadurecimento e responsabilidades, por outro ele pode provar de algo imensuravelmente gratificante: a liberdade. 

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele se viu livre para se expressar como queria e se relacionar com quem queria sem se preocupar tanto com quem poderia estar de olho na sua vida ou fazer fofocas maldosas e preconceituosas que pudessem chegar aos ouvidos dos seus pais. Não é que não houvesse preconceito onde estava agora, mas de certa forma, ele achava bem mais fácil lidar com isso quando estava cercado de pessoas que o entendiam como ele se sentia e o ajudavam a passar por isso de pé. Tudo o que não teve durante os 18 anos que viveu naquela cidade, onde sempre esteve sozinho.

Por mais reconfortante que fosse voltar para casa e ficar com a família que tanto amava por alguns dias, Jinyoung sentia como se tivesse que abrir mão de uma parte de si ao regressar. Ele nunca estava completo ali. E temia que nunca pudesse vir a ser um dia. 

— Mãe? Pai? Boyoung? — Jinyoung chamou quando abriu a porta da casa onde cresceu, mas foi recebido por nada além de silêncio. — Cheguei! 

Não houve resposta imediata e o estudante apenas entrou, deixando seus sapatos na entrada. A sala estava exatamente como se lembrava de toda a vida, exceto por um detalhe ou outro diferente, como a mesinha da sala que parecia nova. Não era uma sala grande mas também não era tão pequena quanto a do apartamento em que morava; era aconchegante. Deixou a mochila sobre o sofá e caminhou em direção à cozinha, notando que também não havia ninguém. 

_ Será que esqueceram que eu vinha hoje? _

Parou no meio do cômodo, sentindo um aroma familiar e agradavelmente doce e não demorou para perceber do que se tratava. Na mesa, sua torta favorita de pêssego repousava no centro. Sentiu a boca salivar e, revivendo os tempos de infância, não pensou duas vezes antes de tirar a tampa que a cobria e tirar uma lasquinha de prova. Mas assim que seus dedos pairaram sobre a torta, uma voz o pegou desprevenido. 

— Park Jinyoung, você não ouse pôr o dedo nessa torta sem lavar a mão. 

Virou-se num sobressalto, levando a mão ao peito, onde seu coração martelava enlouquecido. Seu olhar foi de encontro à jovem mulher um pouco mais velha do que si, parada na soleira da porta com a mão na cintura e os olhos semicerrados. A expressão de desaprovação na face de Park Boyoung era bem clara. 

— Noona, você quase me matou do coração! — Jinyoung gritou em resposta, respirando ofegante. 

— Sorte sua então, porque se fosse a mãe, ela provavelmente arrancaria a sua mão. 

A mais velha argumentou com sarcasmo, antes de sorrir e correr em direção ao irmão, envolvendo-o num abraço forte. O qual foi prontamente correspondido por Jinyoung. 

— Pensei que fosse chegar mais cedo. — Boyoung se afastou um pouco, deslizando as mãos pelo rosto do irmão enquanto o olhava com um sorriso caloroso no rosto. 

— O ônibus atrasou um pouco na saída — Jinyoung respondeu. — Cadê a mãe e o pai?

— A mãe queria te esperar, mas não podia deixar o mercado sozinho, então foi na frente. E o pai foi ver um fornecedor e só volta mais. — Boyoung explicou, enquanto pegava um prato de sobremesa e uma xícara ornamentados com desenhos florais e talheres, colocando-os na mesa. 

— Soyoung? — questionou, aproveitando para lavar as mãos e depois se sentar à mesa, de frente para a irmã. 

— Com a Sra. Jung resolvendo coisas do enxoval. — O cheiro de hortelã e canela tomou conta do cômodo, enquanto Jinyoung a assistia servir uma xícara de chá. 

— Ah sim. — Jinyoung respondeu simplório, sorvendo um gole da bebida quente. 

Sua irmã mais velha estava noiva há um ano de um professor que chegou a lhe dar aulas de história no último ano de escola. Era um cara legal e sempre pareceu fazê-la feliz. Jinyoung jamais admitiria, mas chegou até mesmo a ter um crush inocente nele na época. Fora um pouco chocante quando a irmã apresentou o homem como namorado aos pais durante um jantar, mas ver os olhares apaixonados e os sorrisos radiantes foi o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se feliz pela irmã ter encontrado alguém tão digno dela. 

— Como ela está? 

— Nunca a vi tão nervosa. — Boyoung balançou a cabeça em negação, mas um riso divertido brotou em seus lábios. — É fofo e assustador ao mesmo tempo. 

— Ela vai tirar de letra. — Jinyoung garantiu e Boyoung assentiu em concordância. 

— Vai sim. Agora coma um pouco e troque de roupa. Mamãe, está esperando por você. — a mais velha informou, levando um pedaço debolo a boca, fazendo suas bochechas ficarem redondinhas de tão cheias. 

— Não acredito que eu mal cheguei e ela vai me pôr pra trabalhar. — Jinyoung suspirou exasperado, jogando a cabeça sobre a mesa. 

— Você achou o que? Que ela ia deixar você longe das vistas dela enquanto estivesse aqui? — Boyoung riu — Se você nos visitasse mais vezes ela não ficaria tão carente da sua presença. 

Jinyoung fez biquinho, mas acatou o pedido da irmã. Não podia negar que também estava com saudade da mãe. E ajudá-la no mercado não era tão ruim assim. Pelo menos não ficaria à toa sem nada para fazer enquanto estivesse ali. 

•°• ✾ •°•

— Mark! 

O estudante piscou algumas vezes, incomodado com a luz provocada pelos raios de sol que invadiam o pequeno quarto e faziam doer seus olhos. Quando finalmente se acostumou com a claridade, pode focar na imagem da mulher de meia idade que caminhava pelo quarto, recolhendo alguns objetos fora do lugar a passos rápidos. Mark sorriu, fechando os olhos novamente, enquanto se espreguiçava embaixo dos lençóis. 

— Bom dia, mãe. — Cumprimentou a mulher no meio de um bocejo demorado. 

— Você quer dizer boa tarde, não? — Dorine o corrigiu, parando de frente para a cama do filho, com os braços cruzados e um olhar estreito que fazia com que as tímidas linhas de expressão ficassem um pouco mais evidentes no rosto cansado. — Você não dormia tanto assim quando morava aqui. 

Por que não era tão cansado como agora, pensou Mark, fechando os olhos preguiçosamente. 

— Não tenho culpa se passei a madrugada viajando. — Fez biquinho, fingindo estar ressentido, enquanto cobria o rosto com o lençol. Tinha pegado o último ônibus na noite anterior para finalmente visitar seus pais, depois de dois meses sem vê-los e mal tinha conseguido dormir durante a viagem. 

Dorine Tuan, no entanto, não deu descanso ao filho e puxou o cobertor num movimento rápido, sentando na borda da cama. 

— Aposto que você passou a viagem inteira naqueles joguinhos de celular ao invés de tirar um cochilo, não é mocinho? 

A mulher bagunçou os fios loiros do filho com as mão, este que resmungou em meio a um sorriso mal disfarçado. Sua mãe estava certa, Mark havia mesmo se distraído boa parte da viagem com um de seus jogos favoritos. Porém, mesmo que quisesse, não conseguia dormir em ônibus. O balanço do veículo na estrada não deixava que o fizesse. Por isso, quando chegou na primeira hora da manhã em casa, logo tratou de recuperar o sono perdido. 

— Eu fiz carne de porco pra você. — A mulher continuou, agora num tom mais terno, enquanto o olhava com calor nas íris castanhas. — Você está muito magrinho. Aposto que só come  _ lámen _ e congelados. 

— Não exagera, eu só perdi um pouquinho de peso, mas me alimento direito. — Mark se explicou, rolando os olhos. Sabia que tinha emagrecido um pouco devido aos dias gastos quase que por inteiros no  _ campus _ , mas sempre que podia tentava se alimentar adequadamente. — E Jaebeom não me deixa ficar um dia inteiro sem uma refeição decente. 

— Quando você vai trazer esse anjo para conhecer seus pais. — Sorriu com um brilho malicioso nos olhos, que fez Mark rolar os olhos em compreensão. 

— Mãe, eu já disse que somos apenas amigos. 

— Mas eu disse algo diferente disso? — A mulher levou a mão direita ao peito, num gesto dramático que fez o estudante balançar a cabeça e rir. Era comum que sua mãe o empurrasse para qualquer cara que respirasse ao seu lado, como se Mark fosse ficar com. Todos eles. Era chato às vezes, mas pelo menos era o modo dela deixar claro que o aceitava como era e Mark ficava feliz por isso. 

— Nem precisa. Eu te conheço muito bem, dona Dorine. 

A mulher riu alto e foi inevitável para o rapaz acompanhá-la, sentindo-se leve como há tempos não ficava. 

— Agora deixe de enrolar e venha almoçar. — Dorine ordenou ao se levantar da cama e colocar as mãos na cintura, numa pose autoritária bem maternal. — Porque depois vamos sair. 

— Hum… Algum lugar especial? 

— Não. Só algumas compras no centro. Aproveitar que sobrou algum dinheiro do que você nos mandou. 

O sorriso em seu rosto era de puro orgulho e alegria e Mark retribuiu apenas com um meio sorriso que não chegava aos olhos. Tudo que fazia era para poder ajudar seus pais, que mal conseguiam se manter desde o acidente que seu pai havia sofrido e que lhe impedia de trabalhar como antigamente. No final, mesmo tendo vergonha de vender seu próprio corpo e se odiando por todas as mentiras que contava para encobrir seu segredo, Mark não se arrependia. Não enquanto pudesse ajudar seus pais.

— Já que meu filho de ouro está aqui esse final de semana, quero mimá-lo com tudo que ele gosta. — Dorine concluiu, já na porta. — Não demore. 

— Certo, mãe — respondeu segundos antes da porta se fechar. Mark ainda encarou a porta por um minuto, tentando ignorar a sensação ruim que sentia no estômago, que enviava um gosto ruim a boca. 

No final, ele correu até o banheiro, onde a despejou toda a bile de seu estômago vazio. 

•°• ✾ •°•

Por ser um estabelecimento pequeno, o mercadinho dos pais de Jinyoung, acabava sendo bem tranquilo que administrar e o rapaz não se incomodava de ajudá-los. Pelo menos podia ficar perto da mãe por mais tempo.

— Seu pai disse que deve chegar só no final da tarde, então seremos só nós dois hoje. — Park Sohye avisou, terminado de atender uma cliente, enquanto o filho embalava as compras. 

— Certo, mãe — Jinyoung respondeu, deixando um sorriso para a jovem que pegava as compras com um aceno de agradecimento, antes de deixar o estabelecimento. — Tem algo que quer que eu faça? 

— Por enquanto quero que ajude aqui no caixa e também aos clientes quando precisarem. — Sohye sorriu ternamente, enquanto voltava o olhar para uma caderneta que tinha sobre o caixa. — Você pode também repor o estoque enquanto isso. Tenho algumas contas para verificar, então não dá pra cuidar dessas coisinhas agora. — Suspirou.

Jinyoung assentiu em concordância e se aproximou da mais velha por trás do caixa, notando os fios grisalhos que se misturavam ao preto opaco do seu cabelo. Não pode deixar de notar as rugas mais acentuadas do que da última vez que a tinha visto e a pele escurecida sob os olhos cansados. O estudante passou seus braços ao redor dos ombros pequenos da mulher, abraçando-a por trás e colocando o queixo sobre o seu ombro esquerdo. 

— Está tudo bem, mãe? — perguntou. 

— Sim, meu filho. 

Jinyoung sentiu o toque suave da mãe em seus braços, num afago sutil enquanto ela afundava um pouco em seu abraço.

— Você parece tensa. Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? — insistiu, não conseguindo ignorar aquele sexto sentido que o cutucava. 

Desde quando chegara ali mais cedo, havia notado sua mãe um pouco mais distante, aérea.

— Não é nada demais. Apenas as contas, mas nada que você precise se preocupar. — A mulher deu um sorriso contido, tentando tranquilizá-lo e embora Jinyoung não estivesse totalmente convencido, ele não insistiu. Pelo menos não por enquanto. 

— Tudo bem. Vou esperar que você me conte quando quiser. — Sohye balançou a cabeça, saindo de seu braço e voltando sua atenção aos papéis que analisava. Jinyoung apenas suspirou e a deixou em paz, procurando qualquer coisa para fazer enquanto não aparecia alguém para atender. 

Não era difícil encontrar tarefas e logo o estudante havia se distraído, arrumando alguns produtos nas prateleiras;  _ The One That Got Away _ tocando em seus fones de ouvido. Estava tão imerso que não notou quando um garoto parou ao seu lado, até senti-lo tocar hesitantemente em seu ombro. 

— Hyung? 

Jinyoung levantou a cabeça ao sentir o toque e para sua surpresa encontrou um jovem rapaz parado ao seu lado, do qual se lembrava dos tempos que frequentaram as aulas de dança que foram oferecidas como atividade extracurricular na escola. 

— Yugyeom! Quanto tempo! — O Park se virou para encarar o antigo colega, que não via desde que começou a faculdade. 

— Sim. 

Jinyoung não pode deixar de reparar nas mudanças que o tempo havia operado no garoto, que antes não passava de um moleque magrinho e inocente que vivia no seu pé, para que ensaiassem as coreografias juntos. Kim Yugyeom, que era três anos mais novo, devendo ter 19 anos agora, havia ficado bem mais alto, pelo menos um palmo a mais que o Park, e com músculos mais desenvolvidos. O rosto, menos redondo e gordinho, tinha ganhado ângulos um pouco mais agudos. Os olhinhos pequenos rodeados por longos cílios e o sorriso bobo, no entanto, ainda mantinham aquele ar inocente. Yugyeom crescera bem, era inegável, e estava ainda mais bonito. 

— Desde que você se mudou, nunca mais te vi. Pensei que tinha esquecido de mim. — O mais novo reclamou com um biquinho ressentido nos lábios finos. — Aposto que ficou feliz em se livrar de mim. 

— Como adivinhou? — Jinyoung respondeu com um dar de ombros, que pouco durou, cedendo a um riso divertido ao bater no ombro do garoto. — Nunca que eu ia esquecer do meu dongsaeng favorito. 

Yugyeom voltou a sorrir e sem aviso prévio, puxou Jinyoung para um abraço apertado que fez o mais velho tropeçar e quase perder o equilíbrio. Para sua sorte, o mais novo estava ali para ampará-lo e Jinyoung não podia reclamar. Por ser menor, cabia perfeitamente no abraço do Kim, deixando-o confortável, o que era um pouco estranho por sempre ter sido o mais velho e aquele que protegia o garoto. 

— Eu senti sua falta, hyung. — Ouviu Yugyeom confessar e sentiu, novamente, aquele quentinho no coração que costumava sentir quando eram mais novos. 

— Eu também, Gyeom. 

Os dois acabaram conversando um pouco, colocando os assuntos em dia, enquanto Jinyoung o ajudava a pegar as coisas que Sra. Kim havia pedido para o filho comprar. Ficou sabendo que Yugyeom também se mudaria em breve para o dormitório de uma universidade em Seul, onde finalmente seguiria seu sonho de estudar dança, mesmo com seus pais não medindo esforços para convencê-lo a procurar por uma profissão mais “decente”. Porém saber que o mais novo estava feliz e decidido a perseguir seus sonhos deixou Jinyoung igualmente feliz e esperançoso por ele. 

— Você vai ficar o final de semana? — O Kim perguntou, enquanto se encaminhavam para o caixa. 

— Sim, por quê? — Jinyoung perguntou, sem desviar a atenção do mais novo. 

— Ia te chamar pra sair amanhã comigo e uns amigos. Todo sábado o pessoal se reúne na praça dos quiosques pra beber, jogar conversa fora. Tem umas apresentações de música e dança também. Vai ser bom pra rever a galera, conhecer gente nova — explicou, dando de ombros. 

— Parece bom. Eu vou. — Jinyoung aceitou sem reservas. Geralmente quando vinha para a cidade, passava todos os dias em casa ou no mercado e por isso acabou perdendo os poucos contatos que tinha da adolescência. Além disso, era Yugyeom que o convidava e isso era quase impossível de recusar, embora nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta. 

— O que aparece bom, filho? 

— Oh… — Jinyoung se viu surpreendido pela pergunta da mãe, que os olhava com curiosidade do caixa. — Lembra do Gyeomie, mãe? 

— Claro que sim. — A mulher lançou um sorriso vago para o menino, que se curvou respeitosamente. — Ele fazia dança com você, não era? 

— Sim. Ele mesmo. — Jinyoung ergueu uma sobrancelha, achando estranho o comportamento frio da mãe. Ele não sabia o que tinha de errado com ela, mas não desistiria de descobrir. — Ele estava me chamando pra ir no quiosque rever o pessoal. 

— Ah sim. Entendi. — Sohye respondeu, pegando as compras de Yugyeom para passar no caixa. Ninguém disse mais nada por um tempo, e o silêncio que ficou entre eles parecia deixar o bip do leitor de código de barras ainda mais alto. — Aqui está. 

— Obrigado, Senhora Park. — Yugyeom agradeceu com um sorriso que não escondia seu desconforto, antes de se virar para Jinyoung. — A gente se vê então. 

— Sim — Jinyoung respondeu com animação, tentando diminuir aquela tensão repentina que se formara aí. — Eu estarei lá. 

— Ótimo! 

O estudante viu Yugyeom se afastar um pouco mais animado, mas quando seu olhar o acompanhou até a saída do mercado, algo fez com que seu próprio riso murchasse e o coração disparasse, mas não de um jeito instigante e sim apavorante. Algo não, alguém. Um certo estudante de direito loiro que não suportava, mas que ultimamente não saía de seus pensamentos. Seu corpo parecia petrificado, enquanto o via cumprimentar calorosamente Yugyeom antes de entrar e seguir em sua direção. Foi então que seus olhos se cruzaram e ele pareceu finalmente notá-lo. Como num reflexo, seus olhos se abriram ainda mais e o sorriso quente morreu nos lábios grossos. Ficaram se encarando por um breve, mas eterno, segundo, até que uma voz familiar os tirou daquele transe momentâneo. 

— Jinyoung! Quanto tempo! — Só quando Dorine o chamou, se aproximando dele com o mesmo olhar e sorriso maternal do qual se lembrava, Jinyoung notou que Mark não estava sozinho. 

— Olá, senhora Tuan. — Jinyoung a cumprimentou, ainda desnorteado pela presença de Mark.

— Dorine! Mark! — Dessa vez fora Sohye que chamou num tom bem mais amigável que anteriormente, o que não passou despercebido por Jinyoung, que a analisou com curiosidade. — Como está bonito. Parece que a cidade tem feito muito bem aos nossos meninos, não é, Dorine? 

— Sim, parecem outras pessoas. 

Embora Jinyoung quisesse mais do que tudo ignorar Mark, o comentário fez com que instintivamente buscasse por ele, tendo seu olhar retribuído por um breve segundo, suficiente para que o Park pudesse captar a fagulha de ansiedade na íris castanha. O que fez Jinyoung desviar do olhar, tão rápido como se tivesse sido queimado por ele. 

— Olá, senhora Park. Como a senhora está? — Ouviu quando o timbre suave e baixo de Mark saiu tímido, como se lembrava de quando ele era mais novo e os visitava com os pais. Parecia inabalado, mas de alguma forma, Jinyoung podia sentir a leve oscilação na sua fala. Ou talvez, fosse ele que estivesse ouvindo demais.

— Eu estou bem, querido, e você? Como tem passado? E a faculdade, tem gostado? — Sohye despejou as perguntas sobre o rapaz, como se fosse uma daquelas tias que não vê os sobrinhos há muito tempo. — Não me diga que é igual meu filho que diz que só estuda e estuda, como se eu não soubesse que nessa idade o que vocês mais fazem é pegar garotas e encher a cara. 

— Mãe! — Jinyoung sentiu o rosto esquentar e apesar de não olhar para Mark, podia sentir o calor dos seus olhos sobre si, fazendo-o corar ainda mais. 

— Não posso dizer nada sobre o seu filho, afinal, quase nem nos vemos lá. Mas eu definitivamente só tenho tempo para estudar e muitos outros universitários também são assim. — Seu tom era cordial, mas havia um pontinha de acidez que fez com que Jinyoung o encarasse com choque. — A faculdade não é esse conto de fadas cheio de festas e romances que vemos por aí nos filmes. Na maior parte do tempo a gente está correndo contra o tempo pra entregar três trabalhos no mesmo dia. 

— É verdade, Sohye. Meu filho quase não tem tempo para respirar. — Foi Dorine que tomou a palavra, tentando desfazer a fina linha de tensão que se formou, com um sorriso sem graça. — Além da faculdade ele ainda trabalha num petshop de meio período para nos ajudar com as contas. Imagino que Jinyoung deva ser muito ocupado também com o curso. 

O estudante mais novo não disse nada, apenas lançou um sorriso de agradecimento para a matriarca dos Tuan e depois para Mark, que fitava a mãe com um olhar baixo. Jinyoung imaginava o que ele estava pensando e por um momento raro, sentiu um pouco de empatia pelo mais velho.

— Sim, mas meus pais parecem esperar que eu volte para casa com uma noiva e um filho a tiracolo e não um diploma. — Acabou retrucando, não tão disposto a esconder a mágoa em sua voz quanto os demais. 

— Jinyoung! — Sohye o repreendeu, lançando-lhe um olhar magoado. — Eu nunca disse isso. 

E nem precisava. Talvez Jinyoung estivesse exagerando um pouco, mas às vezes era inevitável não se sentir desanimado, quando seus pais pareciam insistir em saber sobre certos aspectos da sua vida, como se de alguma forma estivessem desesperados para que o filho se mostrasse um garanhão. Em resposta à mãe, apenas deu de ombros e saiu em direção aos corredores com a desculpa de que precisava arrumar alguma coisa. Na verdade, queria escapar dos olhares curiosos que caíam sobre ele, principalmente o de certo estudante.

— Mãe, você quer que eu pegue as coisas da lista enquanto você fica aqui conversando com Sra. Park? — Mark perguntou num tom mais manso, segurando sua mão, onde uma folha de papel estava. Dorine assentiu, entregando o papel para ele, que saiu na mesma direção que vira Jinyoung escapar. 

O mercado não era grande, então não foi difícil para ele encontrar o mais novo etiquetando algumas latas na seção de embutidos. Parecia não ter notado a sua presença, pois sequer o olhou quando Mark caminhou despretensiosamente em sua direção, parando a alguns passos e voltando sua atenção para a prateleira de trás, onde pacotes de massa e carboidratos lhe saudavam. 

— Vai me seguir agora? — Jinyoung quebrou o silêncio e quando Mark o olhou sobre o ombro, viu que o outro sequer tinha desviado o foco das suas latinhas. 

— Hum! Como se eu fosse perder meu tempo com você — retrucou com desdém, voltando olhar para a lista em sua mão para ver tinha algo que precisava ali. — Só estou ajudando a minha mãe. 

Jinyoung bufou, rolando os olhos. Decidido a ignorar Mark, continuou remarcando os produtos em silêncio, fingindo que Mark não estava ali. O que acabou se mostrando uma tarefa nada simples, já que o mais velho permanecia ali, às suas costas, como se esperasse por algo. Era irritante e Jinyoung não estava com paciência.

— Eu não vou falar nada se é isso que te preocupa. — Park novamente encerrou o silêncio entre eles, deixando de lado as prateleiras e se virando para Mark que agora o encarava do outro lado de braços cruzados. Seus olhos castanhos, quase cerrados, o analisavam com uma pequena ruga entre eles. — O que você faz não é da minha conta. 

Certificou-se de olhá-lo fundo nos olhos, para que ele soubesse que não precisava se preocupar; para que ele entendesse o pedido implícito ali. 

— Obrigado. — Foi o que Mark disse, antes de liberar um suspiro e relaxar a postura. — Eu também não vou falar nada… sobre você. 

— Ótimo. Então está tudo resolvido. — Jinyoung concluiu num tom agudo e se virou novamente para as prateleiras, esperando se sentir mais leve já que aquele elefante branco entre eles parecia resolvido. Tanto ele quanto Mark poderiam seguir suas vidas em paz. 

Mas era óbvio que o outro não parecia pensar igual. 

— Você não devia se importar tanto com o que sua mãe diz. Você não faz nada de errado.

— Mark. — Jinyoung respirou fundo ao interrompê-lo e voltar a encará-lo. — Esse assunto morreu aqui, ok? Eu não quero falar sobre isso, principalmente com você. Do mesmo jeito que a sua vida não me interessa, a minha também não devia te interessar. 

— Certo. Você tem razão. — Mark ergueu os braços, em sinal de rendição. Mas seus olhos não deixaram Jinyoung por nenhum momento e por um breve segundo Jinyoung viu. Estava ali naquelas íris castanhas aquele olhar. E ele odiou Mark um pouco mais por isso. — é só que…

— Só que nada. — O interrompeu um pouco mais exaltado — Você se sentiria confortável se eu começasse a perguntar porque você faz sexo por dinheiro? 

Os olhos de Mark, novamente dobraram de tamanho e ele involuntariamente olhou a sua volta, agitado, procurando por qualquer sinal de que alguém pudesse ter ouvido aquelas palavras. Jinyoung tinha de admitir, sentiu-se um pouco culpado por ter dito aquilo em voz alta, mas não tinha como pegar de volta aquelas palavras. E talvez só assim Mark entendesse porque ele simplesmente não queria tocar no assunto da sua sexualidade ou do que tinha acabado de acontecer ali.

— Eu nem sei porque ainda tento ser legal com você. — Mark finalmente falou, dessa vez num tom bem mais direto e menos simpático, ainda que quase sussurrado para que não fosse ouvido além daquele corredor. — Você é um idiota, Park. 

— Se você não fosse tão intrometido, eu não precisaria ser um idiota sempre. — Jinyoung o respondeu, dando de ombros, mas por algum motivo, não conseguia ser tão indiferente quanto queria aparentar. Muito menos, sentir-se bem com aquelas palavras. 

— Não se preocupa, não vou mais te aporrinhar. 

E para encerrar de vez aquela conversa desastrosa, que Mark não sabia bem porque achou que deveria tentar ter, ele pegou de qualquer jeito tudo que precisava ali e saiu pisando forte, deixando Jinyoung para trás com um pote de ervilhas na mão e a sensação de que o mais velho tinha razão. Era um completo idiota. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> História também disponível em [ Spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/our-secrets-18964874)  
> Para mais informações sobre as minhas fanfics, sigam meu blog no Tumblr [ Soulnyx Universe ](https://soulnyxverse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
